My Lord
by Master of all Perverts
Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands recent decree has now allowed woman to train for his army. Enter Kagome Higurashi, one of the new female initiates into the Western Army. Follow her as she learns how to become a warrior. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lord**

**Chapter 1: Service**

* * *

><p><strong>This idea has been swimming around in my mind for a while. There are a few things to note before you begin this story. There is no time traveling involved. Kagome is simply another girl, albeit from a slightly better off family, in the olden days. She has not met any of the other characters before this. I believe that's it, but I will inform you of anything else I can think before the next chapter. Please read, and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocab:<strong>

**-sama: a respectful title given to someone of higher rank**

**-kun: a suffix used at the end of a friends name, applies to males**

**-chan: a suffix used at the end of a friends name, applies to females or young children**

**-sensei: teacher**

**Obi: a long strip of cloth that ties around the waist and can be practical, ornamental, or both**

**Kimono: basically a dress, though obviously different. I would suggest looking it up, as it can be difficult to explain. (I do believe there is a different word for the male equivalent of a kimono, but will not delve into technicalities too much…)**

**Hakama: basically a pair of pants that typically only men wear, although women have been known to wear them if performing some sort of martial arts. Looks similar to a kimono, but allows more movement with your legs. (Look it up on Wikipedia if you want more details…)**

**Youkai: demon**

**Ningen: human**

* * *

><p>The loud drone of whispering invaded her mind, threatening to scatter her every thought. She could hear their jeers, their restless fidgeting, and tried her best to ignore it. Tilting her head defiantly she followed the other recruits down the cold stone corridor. The floor was partially covered by a strip of elegant red carpet, its surface worn from the countless feet that had passed the very same path she was now treading. From the corner of her eye she could see the crowd of men who huddled at the edge of the carpet, their sharp eyes watching their progression like a wolf after its prey.<p>

As they came up to the raised dais, they dropped as one to their knees, pressing the tip of their forehead to the ground in a bow. The smooth surface of the stone floor was soothing against her skin in the otherwise sweltering room.

"Behold, this year's initiates!" a voice squawked. She found it hard not to look up to see who had spoken with such a squeaky, yet undeniably male, voice. "As ruled by our gracious Lord, from this year forth, women are also allowed to train within the academy!" A rumble was heard from the crowd behind them. It was no surprise to hear the hiss of disappointment. For centuries women had been the householders, the baby-makers. No longer was this the case in this Lord's lands. The men, however, were wholeheartedly against the ruling, even if they daren't to disobey their master. "You may rise, initiates!"

They lifted their torso's at once, still kneeling upon the cold, unforgiving floor, to look up at the dais. Before there had been a lone, red swathed throne sitting forlornly upon the raised ground. Now there stood a small man who would perhaps reach her shoulders, wearing a pair of black trousers and a humbling brown shirt. He had little hair perched upon his head, and his face was contorted into a strange mixture between a frown and a pleased smirk. The whites of his eyes looked suspiciously yellow.

On the previously empty throne now sat what she automatically knew was the Lord of the West. He wore the most elegant clothing she had ever seen, with a pristine white outfit scattered with red flowers. Strapped to his chest was a polished bit of armor, cinched around the waist with a yellow and purple obi. On his left hip were two swords, one frayed and obviously very old, and the other without a sheath, gleaming in the torchlight. Higher up on the left shoulder jutted a strange piece of spikey armor, its use a complete mystery to her. He sat with his face in the palm of his right hand, seemingly bored, and she could just spot a rather large trail of fluff that sat behind his hand.

Most interesting of all was his face. Unusually pale compared to the common farmer, his skin was flawless of any mark except for those that proclaimed him Lord of the West. His hair was pure white, an odd thing for a man in his late twenties, and golden eyes that seemed to smolder. Smack in the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon, a stark contrast to the double magenta stripes on either of his cheeks. The top of his eyelids even had a small streak of matching color. The sleeve along his right hand fell just enough to see matching stripes twining around his wrists.

"_I wonder if his stripes go anywhere else…?" _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the squawking man.

"You will now swear your loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru, one by one."

When it came for her to speak, she lowered her eyes respectfully and dutifully recited, "I, Kagome Higurashi, shall fight or die under your ruling, Lord of the West, or risk dishonor upon my family. I swear fealty to you under the eyes of the gods." She felt his eyes rest upon her for a moment, an intimidating force that made her stiffen, before sliding along to the next recruit in line. Relaxing, she awaited her next part in the ceremony.

Once the last recruit had repeated the same promise of loyalty, they all stood to attention. Head up, chin thrust forward, shoulders back, their bodies rigid as a tree, and they clamped their right arm over the armor on their chest. The motion created a resounding clank as the guards on their arms butted against the cold metal covering their chest. "All hail, Lord Sesshomaru!" Their voices mingled into one large boom. The Lord waved his hand in a bored manner, and, just like that, they were dismissed.

The rest of the day was a mere blur. They were taken out of the decorative hall into a much smaller, gloomier hallway, separated into lines of male and female, and led deep into the heart of the castle. The girls were taken to the left wing of the stone maze, the boys to the right. A woman only a few years older than her, wearing a strange skin tight outfit with pink armor, led them to their rooms.

The rules were simple. Be in your rooms by the ninth bell and stay there, or else. Laundry was done by the multiple maids within the castle, but the upkeep of their weapons and armor was their job alone. They were shown where the privy was, along with the women's communal bath. Men were, obviously, not allowed in the left wing at any time. At last they were split up into groups of two to determine their roommate. Kagome was paired with a girl two years younger than her, wearing a bright yellow and orange kimono beneath her armor. Once introduced to the girl, named Rin, she felt less apprehensive. She had a pure smile that was infectious and put her at ease.

They were then sent into their rooms to dispose of their armor. The small room was purely made of stone, with two thin pallets that would be their bed for the next few years. At the far side of the room was a worn wooden chest to store their few possessions. After shucking their heavy armor, they all made their way back into the hallway, only to be ushered down yet another corridor and into another room, this one much larger. There two women measured their waist, bust, height and whatever else they needed. Kagome felt like an animal at an auction, being twirled around in a flurry of motion. Finally, she was directed to the other side of the room, where another woman handed her a bundle of scratchy clothing.

That night she lay sprawled beneath the cover of her bedroll, staring up into the unfamiliar ceiling of her new home. _"God's, I hope every day isn't this hectic…"_

* * *

><p>"Oi, move yer asses! You call that runnin? My grandma can run circles around you, and she's dead!"<p>

Kagome felt a headache coming on. Their first class of the day, which started before the sun even rose from the horizon, was endurance and strengthening. It was hard enough to run up and down the ramparts on top of the castle, but another thing entirely with their bad mouthed teacher bellowing at them from the sidelines.

Inuyasha was a fairly handsome man somewhere in his twenties, with a similar hair color to the Lord Sesshomaru, and the same golden eyes. His long hair was pulled back into a messy topknot, easily falling to his lower back, something most girls envied. Beneath his armor he wore the standard black trousers and white top, with the sleeves mysteriously missing on his shirt. His trousers were held up by the exact same yellow and purple obi as the Lord of the West, and a battered sword was thrust next to his left hip. Seeing the thin, but undeniably muscled arms made her wonder exactly how fit he was which was closely followed by a mental scolding for thinking of her teacher in such a way. However, no matter how nice the man looked, his temper left something to be desired. His volume only seemed to have two levels: loud, and louder.

Flanking a fellow recruit, she began the arduous task of yet again trekking up the steep stairs. Their class was mixed of both male and female, no barriers to extinguish one from the other. They all wore the customary black trousers and black top of trainees, cinched at the waist with a red obi. The black would be easier to clean blood and dirt from than white would, a small boon to the maids who had to clean them. There were perhaps thirty of them in all, all flushed and sweating from the exertion their teacher was putting them through.

It was a relief when they were released from class over an hour later. The sun was just beginning to rise, spreading its bright tendrils across the lands of the West. From the top of the castle one could see for miles and miles. Warm sunlight bathed the land in a golden hue, and she felt a sudden pang for home. Their garden had lit up in the same manner once the sun crested the tall walls surrounding their estate. Shaking off the tight feeling blossoming in her chest, she scurried after her classmates to their next class.

That next class turned out to be entirely about herbs and medical treatments, led by a monstrously tall man named Jinenji. His skin was even darker than most farmers, scattered with even darker scars that continued all the way up his arms. Some of them were so large she winced just looking at them. The man had black, slightly curly hair that was clearly receding, with the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen. While large, Jinenji-sensei was soft spoken and very patient, and she immediately took a liking to him.

Their first assignment was to search the grounds for an herb that would reduce nausea and settle the stomach. Kagome was embarrassed to find that she was horrible at recognizing which plants were which, and quickly tagged along with her chattering roommate, listening intently as the girl re-explained the properties of the plant. After an hour and a half at this, they were finally excused to head off to their next class.

Their next class turned out to have two teachers. One of them was taller than her by over two feet, with red-golden hair curling around his slightly pointed ears. His eyes were a muddied blue-green and twinkled in the sunlight. Seemingly a rebel, he was wearing a blue top, with green leaf print that matched his eyes, instead of the required uniform. His chest armor was also mysteriously missing.

The other man was only a foot taller than her, with a wide, boyish smile and ocean blue eyes. His skin was tanned by long days in the sun, and his ebony hair was pulled back into a swaying topknot. He at least was wearing the correct uniform, although she noticed that he wore a different type of armor across his chest than was normal. Around his waist was a tattered strip of a brown pelt instead of the required obi. His armor was dull and obviously well used, and appalling unpolished. She wondered if Sesshomaru-sama knew that their teachers were obviously not following the dress code.

"Ne, large group this year, Koga," the red head grinned. His eyes flitted through the crowd of initiates, measuring the squirming group up, before returning to his co-workers side. "Don't suppose you'd like to start first?"

"Alright, I'll stand up and be the man of the group," Koga said. He took an intimidating step forward, sharp eyes easily noting the ones who stepped back from his presence. "Listen up, whelps! We're not her to coddle 'ya like a bunch of babies. This here's Shippo, he'll be the one teaching you reconnaissance and evasion maneuvers. I'm Koga, you're survival trainer. We'll be teaching you how to effectively spy on enemy troops, survive in the wild should you ever be separated from your group, and how to evade traps and enemy spies. This ain't nothing to be giggling and joking about. One day this training might just save your sorry asses." She briefly wondered if he and Inuyasha were in any way related, if their inventive cursing was any indication, before being thrust into her lessons.

Their training ended up being more difficult than she had originally thought. They were split into two groups of about fifteen each. Koga-sensei worked with one group and taught them how to walk through the forest stealthily, without trampling through the undergrowth like a stupid beast. Kagome was put into Shippo-sensei's group, where they learned how to properly set up tents and find the best location's to set up camp if they were in enemy territory. Her sensei seemed to have a sense of humor, however, and would jump out of the undergrowth and scare the wits out of any trainees who weren't paying attention.

Two hours later, the sweating, dirt covered, swearing trainees were finally excused for lunch. Kagome wiped her forehead against the edge of her obi when her teachers weren't looking, positive that somehow it was blasphemous to purposely dirty her uniform. Once within the cool interior of the castle, they were all ushered into the mess hall. The smell of cooked meat made her mouth water, and she jostled along with the rest of her classmates for a good place.

"Kagome-chan, over here!" With a piece of bread hanging from her lips, she blinked over in the corner of the room where Rin was waving excitedly. Pushing her way through the crowd and simultaneously wondering where her roommate gained so much energy, she was surprised when her tray was suddenly smacked out of her hands. Her water spilled across the floor, trickling beneath a pair of large black boots. Following them up to their owner, she was surprised to see another boy her age leering down at her.

"Guess you're real clumsy, eh, Kagome-chan?" he mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was easily twice as wide as her and quite a few inches taller, with a broad chest and large biceps. His eyes were so dark as to be almost black with equally dark hair, and his thin lips were pulled back into an unpleasant sneer. The crooked shape of his nose suggested that it had been broken a time or two.

Quelling her immediate instinct to glower and snarl at the boy, she kneeled down to begin picking up the contents of her tray. "I apologize. I must not have been paying attention to my surroundings," she muttered. A heavy boot came crashing down on her tray, just millimeters from her outstretched fingers.

"Nee, Kagome-chan, people who don't pay attention _don't belong here_!" the boy said. The malice in his voice was unmistakable, and she felt her back stiffen in anger. True enough, not a year ago women were good for nothing but housekeeping and bed-warmers. Now, however, that had changed, thanks to Sesshomaru-sama. Whether the other men of this world liked it or not, she was chosen to be here by decree of their Lord. In this new world, she was of equal status as any man.

Leaving the hopelessly crushed remains of her food upon the floor, she stood to her full height, feet braced apart and her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you have anything you wanna say to me?" She was vaguely aware that the room around them was dead silent but pushed the thought from her mind.

The boy took a threatening step towards her, kicking the tray aside in a loud clatter against the stone floor. "You and your posse don't belong in a man's world," he hissed. Stale, reeking breath ghosted across her face as he leaned down to her level, eyes flashing. "We don't want you here!"

"Obviously Lord Sesshomaru finds no fault with women training for his army. Are you openly defying his ruling?"

Kagome had never been a submissive woman. She had often been told that the way she spoke made most men bristle and become defensive. It was the same with this case. Anger sparked in the other teen's eyes and she felt a pair of large hands clamp against her shoulders painfully. "Why you…!"

Just as his muscles began to tense in the act of shaking her, an equally large hand appeared on his own shoulder. "There a problem here?" The voice caused an immediate change in her attacker. He let go of her as if the touch burned him, standing at attention, turned on the sole of his boot and clamped his right arm across his chest in a salute.

"Inuyasha-sensei, no sir! I was simply reminding Higurashi-san to be more careful, sir!"

Kagome stood on her toes to see above his shoulder, blinking at the sudden appearance of her gruff mannered teacher. His golden eyes rested on hers for only a moment before swiveling back to the boy within his grasp. Koga-sensei and Shippo-sensei were propped up against the far wall, arms crossed over their chest in a deceptively casual manner. "Be sure that it _stays _just a reminder, Daitaro Shunsuke. I don't need to remind you the consequences of starting a brawl."

"Of course sir!" The boy quickly scrambled away from the teacher's burning gaze, spluttering apologies for his quick departure.

"Thank you for your assistance, sir," Kagome muttered stiffly. She crossed her arm over her chest and gave him a bow before returning to the floor to clean up her mess. As the sounds of the cafeteria slowly returned to normal she was surprised when another pair of hands began helping her collect the spoiled food.

"Keep yer guard up for the likes of him," the silver haired man muttered. The clattering of trays and the low murmur of voices made it unlikely that anyone else would hear him. "Daitaro is a bad egg, all wrapped up in tradition and the pursuit of power, and there are plenty more where he came from."

"Sensei, please, you needn't help me…"

"No problem." He handed her a crumbled piece of bread, its edges soaked in the water she had dropped. It landed on her tray with a plop. "Little bit of water won't melt me er anything. I'm a bit more resilient than the other snobs round here." Once her tray was thoroughly stacked with all of the crushed food, he easily plucked the tray from the protesting girl. "Oi, go get yerself another plate."

"But, Inuyasha-sensei…!"

She swore she saw him wink. "That was an order, Higurashi. Or are you going to disobey your ranking officer?"

"N-no, of course not…!"

"Then get your food and enjoy yer lunch."

The corner of her lips quirked into a smile, and she asked, "Is that an order also, Inuyasha-sensei?"

"Damn right it was." Clamping her arm across her chest in yet another bow, she mumbled her thanks and hurried back into line. She was, after all, still starving from her long morning.

After spending lunch with Rin and a few other classmates, they were sent off to their next class. Their teacher was a squat old man with a gray, severely receding hairline and a face full of wrinkles. On his upper lip was a strangely pointed mustache that was split in two, nearly five inches long on either side. It was a wonder that it stayed so perky without the aid of some sort of wax. His eyes were wide and full of knowledge, though his pupils were unimaginably small. Instead of a fighter's trousers and top, he wore a scruffy looking brown robe.

"Welcome, welcome!" he crowed, shuffling across the stone floor. "Sit, sit. Well met, students. It is truly an honor to see you today."

They all slid into the well-worn benches, flipping through their newly-handed-out text books. Hers had a fine layer of dust sitting upon its cover that made her sneeze. Perusing the table of contents, she was surprised to find such titles as _Tales of the Sun Goddess, Evolution of Demon's, _and _Dark Days: The Rule of the Dark Demon_. As she looked, flabbergasted, at the curious chapter labels and various artistic depictions of demons, her teacher was busy introducing himself.

"I am Myoga, your history and mythology teacher. As some of you have already noticed, these next few weeks we will be focusing on demons." He paused as he took a sip of steaming tea from a cup that had mysteriously materialized on his desk before adding, "The stories of such creatures often hold a glimmer of truth within their depths that can be associated with various historical happenings of that time period. And who knows, perhaps youkai truly did exist at some point in time."

Kagome was only just beginning to realize how odd this castle truly was. Opening her book to the prescribed passage, she listened in fascination as her teacher rambled excitedly about the different types of youkai. There were apparently as many types as there were stars in the sky, which meant they were impossible to count. Elemental demons were the easiest to understand, for they simply controlled the element they were named after. Then there were the numerous youkai who practically evolved from animals. Anything from a frog, to a horse, to a fox, there were so many of them her mind swam in mere minutes.

So wrapped up in her studies, she was shocked when class abruptly ended an hour later. Her head still bursting from the mythical creatures presented to her, she simply allowed herself to be pulled along with the crowd to their next class. Every hallway looked exactly the same as the others she had traveled and she was grateful that the older trainees seemed to know where they were going.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine of a dirt courtyard, Kagome blinked at the black clad figure standing in the middle of the enclosed area. The woman that had shown the girls about their quarters stood with her hands perched upon her waist. She eyed all of the recruits that scrambled into her 'classroom' with a curious gaze.

Once they were all settled, she announced, "I'm Sango, your weapons teacher. Here you will learn how to wield spears, swords, bows, and a variety of other arms." On the ground behind her was a pile of wooden staffs worn with age. Their teacher picked one up, testing its weight, as she looked around at her students. "Form a line and I'll help you choose your staff. Once you find one that matches, you're in charge of its care from now on."

As Kagome hefted the weight of her new weapon they began their lessons. First they were shown how to correctly hold it, with hands held slightly apart to better grip its smooth edge. Next they were shown a series of blocks and simple hits and she was proud to say that unlike some of her fellow classmates not once did she fall down from the unfamiliar weight. They were shown how to grip the staff with both hands to hold off a downward sweep and how to use their opponents momentum to send back a whack of their own. Then they were paired up with someone of similar height and weight to practice their new moves. The steady clank of wood against wood was almost soothing to her ears, and she fell into the rhythm with ease.

An hour and hundreds of bruises of later, they were dismissed for their afternoon duties. Older trainees rushed them to their rooms, where they changed out of their sweaty, dirty clothes and into their dress clothes. Looking in the mirror, Kagome decided she liked this outfit much better. They now wore a white kimono with a pair of red hakama and black, leather shoes. It wasn't nearly as scratchy as their practice clothes, the cloth nearly silky against her skin. Once out in the hallway she realized that the boys wore the exact same outfit. She felt better knowing that the boundaries of men and women were blurring, even if it was only clothing.

Their weapons teacher, Sango, reappeared before them, dressed in a flowing white kimono accented with stripes of pink and green. "You're going to help serve dinner to the lords of this castle. Each of you will be assigned a lord, and you're to fill their plate, refill their sake, and do whatever task they ask of you. Understood?"

After several rounds of agreement they were led out to a large room. There were two large tables edge to edge in the middle of the room that could easily fit over fifty people. As Sango-sensei began pairing off the trainees with their lords Kagome stood on tip toe to get a better look at those sitting at the tables. Some faces were familiar and others weren't. Inuyasha (who was now wearing a rather more dashing red silk kimono) and Koga were sitting next to one another, grinning wickedly at the fidgeting teens. Next to them sat a man with light brown hair pulled back into a low topknot, who was excitedly chatting to a man with black hair and purple eyes that seemed more interested in trying to coax Sango-sensei into sitting next to him.

When it was her turn, she felt her stomach drop. The only spot left was an unoccupied seat at the head of the table. There was only one person she could guess that would sit at such an honored spot, and moments later her thoughts were confirmed. Lord Sesshomaru swept into the room with only the silent grace he could command, his unusual golden eyes taking in everything within the room in mere seconds. They paused upon her small form for a moment, widened so slightly that she wondered if they had moved at all, before turning to Sango. Smiling sweetly, she questioned, "Is something the matter, my Lord?"

"Hn. I have never had need of a servant, nor do I wish one now."

"There are more trainees than normal this year, my Lord. They outnumber those currently at court. Surely you can make allowances this once?"

He seemed to size her up at that and she fought to remain still under his unnerving gaze. The way her Lord looked at a person reminded her of a predators analytical eyes and it was thoroughly intimidating to be the sole recipient of those golden orbs. After a few moments of intense scrutiny he finally lowered his head in a small nod. "I will not ask for something more than once, girl. Listen well."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…"

The night was fairly uneventful. She served her Lord his food, refilled his sake, and removed his plates when he was done. Lord Sesshomaru spoke little and only to Inuyasha-sensei who, she realized by politely snooping on their conversation, was his younger half-brother. Looking at their similar long silver hair and golden eyes it was understandable, but if one dug beneath the surface to pay attention to their personalities, they were polar opposites. Where Sesshomaru was the epitome of royalty and quiet grace, Inuyasha was more likely the friendly man you would find drinking and bellowing in a boisterous tavern. Personally, she rather liked the latter, although it had absolutely _nothing _to do with the man's confident smirk, or his lean build, or his obviously well-muscled…

"You are dismissed, Higurashi." She blushed and shook her head at the cool voice of her Lord, who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. And before you ask, yes, this is a romance novel, although with plenty of action and fighting. More than that I won't say. However, I will tell you one thing related to future updates: I can either update quickly or slowly. It really depends on multiple things, such as motivation, whether or not the plot bunnies are flowing, time management, etc. I could update in a week, a month, or three months; I do not update on a schedule. Also, please know that I LOVE constructive criticism. If you think I'm portraying a character incorrectly, write a scene you find rather unbelievable or described poorly, or if you simply find grammatical or spelling errors, let me know! Your thoughts and inputs can greatly motivate me, which COULD result in faster updates. (I do not, however, appreciate bashing. If you have something to say, please use appropriate language. Character bashing is also highly irritating to me, so if you decide to do so, I will completely and utterly ignore you) Thanks again for reading, and please review! -Master of all Perv's, out!<strong>

**P.S. Anyone interested in beta-ing this story, feel free to message me. Always willing to have someone double check my work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lord**

**Chapter 2: Blast**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocab:<strong>

**Amaterasu: sun goddess and one of the main deities of Shintoism. For a more in depth explanation, look on Wikipedia. All you need to know is that royalty in Japan is considered to be related to Amaterasu, and that she is one of the main gods/goddesses that many pray to.**

**Kami: god**

**Shouji: Door/wall made of wood and paper. Again, look up on Wikipedia or another search engine for more details.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were pure torture. Having been previously kept within the relative safety and warmth of her parents' estates to practice sowing and other 'womanly' duties, Kagome and many other girls, and even a few boys, were not used to manual labor. She was not used to swinging a heavy staff with her suspiciously rubbery upper arms, nor was she used to trekking through the woods, where she had to avoid stumbling across upraised roots and lashing, low hanging branches. It wasn't long before her body was so heavily bruised and cut that she wondered if there was even a clear patch of skin left unmarked.<p>

Day in and day out she practiced the way of the warrior. How to track your enemies within the deepest parts of the forest and how to fight off more than one opponent at a time, to constructing makeshift tents and the proper way to address a higher ranking Lord or Lady. She even had to learn how to properly distribute her weight when falling so as not to seriously injure herself, as well as to thrust away any sharp weapons from her path. It wasn't long until she found her new skills useful.

Surrounding the Lord of the West's castle was a thick brick wall that was easily twenty feet high, effectively blocking it off from the world. Outside of that was a large village which supplied it with the food and supplies it needed. After the first month of training, the first year initiates were allowed out of the looming castle walls for a day in the city. Tagging along with Rin and Kohaku, a shy boy her roommate had taken a liking to, Kagome spent a wonderful day of relaxation in town.

First they ambled down a dusty street littered with hundreds of rickety wooden stalls. Sellers shouted out their prices and wares', shoving flowing silk and jewels into the faces of passersby's to try and catch a buyers eyes. The farther down the street they traveled the lower grade the items got. Jewels turned to cheap trinkets and silk gave way to scratchy cotton. There were even vendors selling day-old-bread and noodles in an obviously watered down broth.

The people traveling the streets were a mix of the wealthy and poor. There were nobles wearing flowing kimono with brightly colored designs and expensive decorative swords strapped to their waist. Then there were the peasants, wearing hand-me-down kimono that were often much too short, reaching perhaps to their mid-thigh, so worn and used that they were a dull brown or gray. If one knew what they were looking for they could easily spy the groups of orphaned children who lurked at the edges of the crowd, their dark eyes looking for any scrap of food or coin that could drop to the ground.

"Oh, look at this, Kagome!" Her comrade's exclamation brought her back from her observation. Rin held up an elegant looking yellow comb, covered with swirling orange curlicues. Gently taking it from her hands, it was obvious the material was very cheap.

"It's very pretty," Kagome murmured, handing it back. "But you'd never have a chance to wear it in the castle."

The chipper girl gave a dramatic sigh and gave the comb a parting pat as they continued on their way. "We never get to dress up," she agreed. "Except during dinner, and then they won't let us wear anything pretty anyway." They ambled along the road at a sedate pace, eyes passing over the various shops and stalls with mild interest.

So relaxed was she, that Kagome did not notice when her friends fell back to look at another stall. She continued down the road, humming a tune, enjoying the warmth of the sun beating against her skin and the small breeze that lifted her raven hair into the air. It was wonderful to be able to walk slowly, when her teachers constantly demanded that she run faster and faster, to push herself to the limit. _"It's such a beautiful day…I'm so happy they let us come into the village!" _

When she was passing between a ramshackle pastry shop and a broken down pottery stand she stopped. A noise caught her attention from an alley between two buildings opposite her. As she waited and glared into to its depths to discover its source, the noise occurred again. Curious, she ambled towards the darkened dirt path. The closer she came to the alley the more familiar the noises became. Having spent the last two months learning how to batter an opponent with both a staff and her fists, she could recognize the sound in her sleep. A fight.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light when she finally stepped into the alley. What she saw made her gasp. Blood. It trickled along the dust and rock before collecting in a pool. Laying on top of that pool was a woman. Her brown tinged hair stuck to her skin with sweat. The woman's eyes were closed, her breathing harsh and ragged. A large gash on her abdomen was the source of the sticky fluid that steadily flowed beneath her. Worst of all was the man standing over her.

His face was covered with a strip of black cloth, showing only his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his beady gray eyes. Upon seeing the intruder, the attacker snarled, lunged for a leather pouch tied to the wounded woman's waist, and fled down the alley.

"_What…what do I do…?"_ Her heart banged within her chest; blood rushed through her ears, blocking all thought. Glancing down at the injured woman, she shook herself from her stupor. _"Gotta help!"_

"Somebody help!" Kagome screeched, dropping to the woman's side. First she checked the spot on her neck that pulsed; still beating. "Gotta stop the bleeding…gods, there's so much…" Unwrapping her obi with trembling fingers, she gently pressed the cloth against the gaping wound. A bright flash momentarily stunned her, but the sound of thumping footsteps had her looking up, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. Two large men came to her side, followed closely by a concerned Kohaku and Rin.

"What happened 'ere?"

"She was robbed," Kagome muttered. She toppled to her feet; pushing away Rin's helping hands. Looking to Kohaku, she whispered, "I have to go after him." His normally kind gaze hardened and his chin bobbed in an unmistakable nod. Before Rin could protest she was already sprinting down the alley, following the path the attacker had taken.

* * *

><p>The robber wasn't a fast man considering his chosen trade. If he had been any faster, and had Kagome not had months to hone her body in hardened muscle, he would have undoubtedly gotten away. As it was, it took her mere minutes to find him. She didn't know the village nearly as well as the attacker but in his haste to get away he took a wrong turn and came face to face with a dead end.<p>

Kagome came to a halt ten feet away from him, chest heaving, heart pounding. Sweat trickled down her temple but she dared not to expose herself to remove the minor irritation. She had left herself open too many times, hit by too many wooden staffs, in sparring to allow it. "You monster!"

"Heh, followed me, didja girly?" His voice showed no exhaustion; it even seemed amused. "Bad choice."

"Why…why did you hurt her?" she demanded.

His demented chuckle only made her anger skyrocket, renewing her energy until she was trembling with fury. "Girly got in my way. Woulda had the noble's gold clinking in my pocket, if she hadn't seen me. So before she got loud, I took her someplace quiet. Not my fault if she moved too much while I was taking her money pouch. Blade sunk right into her belly." He paused for a moment to place the leather pouch within the confines of his black shirt. "You ever watch someone die, kid? Watched as the light in their eyes vanishes, blood spillin' on the floor, their breathin' slowing to a stop…"

"You're sick!"

"You're in my way, girly," he said. She watched warily as three sharp knives appeared from the gauntlet upon his hands, splayed above his fingers. The blades were easily eight inches long.

"You're not going anywhere!" A glint entered his eyes at her proclamation and he bounced on the balls of his feet, twisting the muscles in his neck with an audible crack.

"I warned ye'."

Blinking, Kagome gasped as he suddenly appeared less than a foot in front of her. Fumbling with the sheath at her waist, she barely swung up her dagger before he attacked. His 'claws' slid down the length of her blade with an ear-wrenching screech and a shower of sparks. The impact jarred up and down her arm and jangled her teeth.

"_I wish they would have let me bring something bigger than a dagger!"_

She could not linger upon her thoughts long before he swiped with his other hand. Even with her training, Kagome was horrified to realize that no matter how fast she moved, he was always one step ahead of her. She was unable to do anything except defend herself as he rained down blow after blow.

The glint in his eyes seemed more intense as the seconds ticked by, until he let loose a thunderous chuckle. "Keepin' up are ya, girly? I'll enjoy slitting yer throat!"

It was then that she made a mistake. Sweat poured down her face, trickling into her eyes and making them sting. When she reached up to wipe away the annoyance, he lunged. Time seemed to move incredibly fast and unbelievably slow at the same time. She could see the different hues contained within his eyes; a speckle of brown here, a dot of green there. A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin, making him seem unnaturally shiny in the gloomy alley. In the same moment she could feel the whoosh of air as he came closer and closer.

"_Oh, kami! He's too fast…I can't…!" _Seeing his speed and knowing that she had no chance, Kagome closed her eyes to hide the sudden influx of tears that loomed at the back of her lids. _"Please, Amaterasu…if you just save me this once, I…I will dedicate my life to you…please! Just give me the strength!" _

As she tensed her body for the impact, a strange thing happened. Even with her eyes closed she saw a blindingly bright light suddenly burst forth, followed closely with the feeling of exhaustion, as if he energy had suddenly been drained all at once. A moment later there was a screech, and then silence. The expected blow never came and she slid to her knees and cracked open her eyes. With stars flashing across her vision she was bewildered to find that the man was gone.

"Where…?" she croaked. Her throat was dry, her tongue tasted like metal, and her limbs felt like she had just finished training. The man's disappearance seemed less mysterious as exhaustion rolled upon her in waves. She plopped face down onto the ground, too tired to even lift up her arms to lessen the impact, and closed her eyes. "I'm alive…"

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable."<p>

Inuyasha scowled and propped his fist upon his hip. "It ain't like you had all of the initiates checked for this sorta thing," he grumbled.

"This will be remedied in the future."

Inuyasha jerked his thumb towards the shouji door next to them, lowering his voice. "That girl…she never showed any sign of it before. Normally their powers show _some _sorta sign when they're 'bout ten. Why didn't hers?"

The taller man considered his question for a moment, golden eyes narrowed as he huffed. "We can only assume that she is a late bloomer," he finally said. "Her near death experience must have triggered her powers to release themselves."

"Keh…girl's lucky that Suikotsu guy had a tainted shard; else her blast wouldn't have done anythin'…"

They paused as the shouji screen slid on its tracks and a woman wearing a maids kimono exited with her head bowed in respect. "Her status?"

"Lady Kikyo says that she will live. For now the girl will rest, for the amount of energy she released was far more than most trained priestesses even possess. She says it is either a miracle or meddling on behalf of the kami."

"Hnn." With a mere tilt of his head the maid scurried farther down the hall and out of sight. "Tell me your thoughts, Inuyasha."

"On what? Her? Pretty thing, almost like Kikyo, but she shows her emotions more. If she wasn't my student…"

"You're prattling." His lips twitched up in a small smile as his younger brother flushed. Continuing, he nodded his head towards the closed door. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

The silver haired man scratched the back of his head, his face scrunched up in thought. "Well, why not train her?" he finally supplied. "I mean, you've already got Kikyo. Why not add another priestess to your arsenal? That'd sure scare the shit outta yer enemies."

"Her abilities, while powerful in my hands, can also be extremely dangerous. When she realizes exactly what we are and that our kind still exists, will she still serve me?"

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. "Always lookin' for loopholes…Look, she already swore fealty to you, didn't she? Human's pride themselves on their word, especially when they give it in public like she did. If she turned on you it'd shame her family and any self-respecting clan would refuse to give her aid or protect her. She'd have to be plain stupid to turn on the Lord of the West and from what I've seen she's pretty damn smart."

"…Hn. I will consider it. You know where to find me should she awaken."

As the Lord stalked down the wooden hallway in a flutter of silk, Inuyasha couldn't help but offer him a mock salute.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if I have Suikotsu's eye color wrong. I couldn't find a picture online that zoomed in close enough, so I went with what I thought looked coolest. Anywho, this chapter is shorter, yes, but still progressed the story along. (As you can see, yes, "Kabobs" A.K.A. Kagome, will have spiritual powers) Please leave any and all comments, criticism, or well-wishes. Thank you for being so patient, and thank you for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy!–Master of all Perv's, out!<strong>

**P.S.-Please do not expect me to answer questions about the story plot in your reviews. I really will let you know what's going to happen, buuuut you'll have to wait and read the chapters like everyone else :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lord **

**Chapter 3: Priestess**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocab:<strong>

**Yukata: ****Kind of like a kimono, but typically lighter and worn around the house (Like a robe)**

**Miko:**** priestess/shrine maiden**

**Futon: ****a bed that is placed on the floor, much thinner than western beds, but still comfortable**

**Youki:**** demonic energy**

**Youkai:**** demon**

**Inuyoukai: ****dog demon**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where…am I?" <em>Kagome was utterly lost. After waking she had discovered that not only did her body ache all over, but she was lying on the floor in a strange room, beneath a very comfortable, very expensive blanket, and wearing a pristine white yukata. Although the light was dim it was obvious that this room was _not _her assigned bedroom. The ceiling rose at least two feet taller than her own, and after tilting her head to the side, she discovered that the walls were made of precious shouji screens and the floor was covered with smooth wooden planks.

As she contemplated how exactly she had arrived in this strange place (and wondering who exactly had changed her out of her old clothes in favor of the yukata) the sound of footsteps caught her attention. A moment later a woman slid open a section of the wall and stepped inside.

"You're awake I see," the woman murmured, giving her an almost imperceptible smile. Like just about every other person in Japan, this woman had black hair and muddy brown eyes. She wore a kimono exactly like the red and white formal clothes Kagome had had to wear while serving her Lord. The woman came to her side and kneeled to the floor, clasping her hands in her lap. Up close she had a certain beauty and dignity beneath her plain looks. "How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm sore," Kagome muttered, clearing her throat. It was scratchy and dry and made it painful to speak.

The woman nodded with a smile that was neither warm nor comforting. "It's not surprising, after what happened."

"'What happened'…" Kagome repeated, frowning. Her mind scrambled to find something, anything, about what she was doing before ending up here. "What exactly…oh." Now she remembered. The blood, the man's gray eyes…even chasing him down and fighting. She remembered praying to Amatarasu for her life, and then… "Is the girl alright? What happened to the robber?"

"She is recovering in the infirmary under our Lord's orders. You don't remember what you did to the man, Suikotsu?" Her previously emotionless face furrowed into a frown, one eyebrow lifted in a way that Kagome envied. She had never been able to make her brows rise quite so dramatically.

"He was...he just disappeared!" she blurted. Blushing, she added, "I closed my eyes…I thought…thought I was dead. Then there was a bright light, and when I opened my eyes he was gone!"

The woman's face settled into its previously indifferent features. Kagome had a hunch that this was the face she portrayed to everyone, even her friends. "Ah, then you truly have no idea, do you?"

"Idea? About what?" Kagome huffed. She struggled to sit up, ignoring the scream of protest her muscles made. As a warrior she couldn't let pain get in her way. "What're you talking about?"

"You are a miko."

"A…what?"

"A priestess with spiritual powers. That light you saw was your holy energy reacting to the danger you were in," the woman said. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this woman entirely sane. True miko no longer existed in this age, if they had indeed existed at all. What this woman was saying was completely ludicrous.

"But holy energy isn't supposed to hurt humans!" Kagome argued. "Besides, they've all died out. Without demons around anymore, we don't need them. All miko are good for these days are performing religious ceremonies."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "We have not died out…and neither have youkai."

That was it. The absurdity of the situation was too much for her. Kagome scrambled to her feet and bobbed her head in a small bow. "Well, thank you for looking after me. I think I'll be going now…"

When she heard the obvious sound of the shouji screen sliding, she almost groaned. Now who was here? Would they try to convince her of the existence of demons as well? Turning around to see who had entered, Kagome gaped like a fish out of water. In the doorway stood none other than Lord Sesshomaru in all his white glory. He was just as imposing as ever, but no longer wore the strange armor that he seemed to wear at all public occasions.

"You have not been dismissed, Higurashi." Horrified, Kagome bent over at the waist in perhaps the lowest bow she had ever conducted, blushing and cursing whoever had put her in these clothes. It was embarrassing enough to have him scold her for her abrupt attempt to escape, but to do so while she was wearing a thin yukata? The gods had to be laughing at her. To make matters worse, she could just see Inuyasha peeking over his shoulder with that insanely infuriating smirk of his.

"My Lord! Inuyasha-sensei! I-I beg your pardon…"

"Hnn. Sit, Higurashi. You still have not recovered from your earlier activities."

"I'm fine, really…"

She clamped her mouth shut when he raised an eyebrow. "You shake even as you stand before me. Sit."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru…" She backpedaled towards the futon, tucking her trembling legs beneath her and keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

"You will look at me when I speak."

Kagome gulped and raised her eyes, face flushing at the intense gaze he was turning towards her. Her Lord's golden eyes were like amber pools and quickly mesmerized her. "Yes, my Lord…"

"Geez Sesshomaru, give the girl a heart attack," Inuyasha grunted. They both sat on the floor across from her, one with much more grace than the other. "Don't worry, Higurashi, his bark is worse than his bite…eh, what am I saying, he bites pretty hard too…"

"S-sensei…?"

"We are not here to have idle banter," Sesshomaru interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his grinning brother. He returned his piercing gaze to the stammering girl. "You do not believe what Kikyo has revealed." It was not a question; her lord rarely asked anything but rather demanded it. His position gave him more than enough room to boss around just about everyone, except perhaps another Lord, and she had a suspicion that most Lords would have groveling under her Lord anyway.

"Her? N-no, my Lord…it's only fairytales…" she murmured. Crossing her fingers, she hoped her Lord wasn't one of the men that used harsh punishments on his subjects for petty reason. She was, after all, arguing with Kikyo, who was most likely an important person in the court.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the atmosphere within the room changed. The air felt as if it were charged and crackling, similar to the tingling feeling one felt before a thunderstorm. An unmistakable feeling of dread washed over her and her limbs began to quake. Attempting to hide her shaking, she clasped her hands together, eyes flashing back and forth across the room to find the source of this strange feeling.

"You feel that energy?" Kikyo questioned, voice practically a whisper.

"I…" She tried to hide her shudder, but by the knowing look in their eyes knew that she was unsuccessful. "I _do _feel…something…"

"That'd be Sesshomaru's youki," Inuyasha piped. "He's unmasking his ki for you. It's so powerful, even untrained miko should be able to feel it for miles around."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the mysterious feeling suddenly evaporated. Looking into her Lord's intent eyes wasn't nearly as frightening now, although, after that burst of power, perhaps she should have been more intimidated. "You're…youkai?"

"As are many of your instructors and classmates."

"But…how come no one knows about demons if you're all around us?"

"There are many residing within this castle, but fewer within the countryside. We conceal our identity to survive. While weaker than a demon, ningen immensely outnumber us. If it came down to war, our kind would perish." As he spoke Kagome vaguely wondered if he always spoke so abruptly and business-like.

The silliest question popped into her head then, and before she could think of something else to say, she blurted, "What kind of youkai are you?"

"We're Inuyoukai," Inuyasha grinned, a fang poking out over his lip. She couldn't help but stare at him. Not only were his canine teeth much longer but there, perched at the top his head, were a pair of fuzzy silver ears that swiveled and twitched with every sound. When he reached up to scratch the side of his cheek she was startled to see that his previously blunt nails were now menacing claws. "Dog demons, that is."

"Do…do _you _have ears too, my Lord….?"

The air around the tall man's head seemed to shimmer for a moment, and his ears lengthened themselves into sharp points. "Not the same as my younger brothers."

"We're only half brothers, you know," Inuyasha said. "And since my mother was a human, I'm what people call a 'half-breed'. It's how I got these kinda ears instead of pointy elf ones."

"You're not…_dangerous_, are you…?" Blushing, she stammered, "I mean, you're not here to hurt me, right?"

"Hnn. Not unless you intend to disobey orders."

"Or perform a demon genocide," Inuyasha added.

Kagome glanced down at her clasped hands and frowned. Slowly, as if unsure of herself, she said, "You're not…you aren't here to dismiss me, are you?" Her back stiffened at the silence that followed.

"You have presented me with a very unique problem, Higurashi. As you know, miko are an enemy to youkai, and thus dangerous to myself and all of my vassals within this castle. However, you could be a strong weapon against those who are not under my command."

The girl visibly clenched her jaw, straightened her back, and bowed low to the floor. Only when her forehead was touching the smooth wood did she speak. "I have made a promise to you, my Lord. If my…powers will grant you success, then I will more than gladly follow your orders. As you wish, I will declare my loyalty to you again, in light of these unexpected twists."

A snort finally broke the tense silence as Inuyasha shot his brother a smug look. "Told 'ya."

Ignoring the silver eared man seemed to be one of Sesshomaru's strong points. "Rise, Higurashi. I will not be dismissing you this day." Her shoulders relaxed in relief and she peeked through her bangs to see what her Lord was doing. His golden eyes roamed across her with a gleam, and she was suddenly, hopelessly, embarrassed. Trying not to squirm took a great deal of her concentration, and she almost missed what he murmured next. "Yes…I can use you."

"Th-thank you, Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Your training begins tomorrow," he said, voice returning to its stoic, vaguely bored, tone. "After dinner. I will have Sango escort you to your new teacher. You are not to inform your fellow trainees what you are, nor anything we have spoken of in this room. Tell them that you are merely performing chores as your punishment for chasing after a suspicious person on your own without a senior officers permission. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hnn. Get your rest, miko, while you still can."

* * *

><p>It was easy enough to write off her mysterious absence to her fellow classmates as a simple interrogation by their Lord. While Daitaro Shunsuke and his ever present following of pimple faced friends were loudly protesting her ability to take down, let alone chase, a notorious criminal, a few other boys grinned at her and clapped her on the back in such a familiar way that Kagome couldn't help but grin. Everyone that asked her what had happened were given the highly edited version Lord Sesshomaru had ordered her to deliver. She even managed to blush convincingly and admit that she now had an extra hour of or two of chores as punishment for running off without a senior officer's permission.<p>

The day seemed to fly by in a blur to her whirling mind and it wasn't long until dinner was over and Sango was leading her briskly down a dimly lit corridor lit every few feet by flickering torches. "I never would have guessed that you were a miko." Kagome blinked at the back of the taller woman, mind automatically trying to come up with some sort of believable way to lie to her teacher. As if reading her mind, Sango added, "Everyone within the castle that needs to know has been informed. We had to explain to the various demons why there was such a large outpouring of holy energy the other day, after all."

"Are you…a demon?"

Chuckles erupted from her as her teeth bared in a grin. "No, I'm not. Possibly the farthest thing from it, besides priestesses, of course. I'm from a long line of demon slayers-we kill youkai."

"B-but…Lord Sesshomaru is…! Why are you _here…_?"

"My family is known for its tolerance of demons," Sango supplied, making a sharp right turn. Kagome scrambled to keep up with her fast pace. "We don't find it necessary to eliminate them unless they're wreaking havoc upon humans, so it's not really that big a deal for me to serve Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see…"

The slayer abruptly stopped in front of a heavy wooden, and Kagome barely avoided smacking right into her back. "We're here." She didn't even have time to fidget before the door was opened and she was thrust inside. Blinking in the sudden light, she realized that instead of being inside the castle as she had expected, she was actually standing in a brightly lit courtyard. It was a round patch of land covered in meticulously trimmed low hanging trees, beautiful flowers, and a sparkling pond bursting with multicolored koi. Following her teacher farther into the massive garden and along its gravel path was a reflex on her part; without it she would have stood there gaping for hours at the unexpected sight.

"_Who would have known that Lord Sesshomaru would have something this beautiful here…he seems more like the practical type."_

This time she really did bump into the back of her sensei when she stopped, mind overflowing with the strange thought. Rapidly back-pedaling, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and immediately bowed at the waist, erring on the side of caution that this was an important person. "This is Kikyo Toriyama, your new teacher. Kikyo sama, this is Kagome Higurashi. I believe you have already met…?"

Glancing up in surprise and meeting a familiar pair of carefully neutral brown eyes, Kagome hoped that her gulp wasn't audible to her teachers. "We have indeed met, Sango san. Thank you for bringing her here for me."

Plainly dismissed, Sango clapped her arm over her chest in a salute, turned crisply on her heel, and crunched away on the gravel, quickly disappearing behind a copse of trees. Unsure of how to proceed, Kagome waited for a moment, listening to the tranquil sound of birds trilling in the setting sun. Finally, licking her lips, she murmured, "I-I was unaware that it was you who would be teaching me, Kikyo sensei…it is truly an honor."

Another aching amount of silence passed before Kikyo sat on one of two pillows cushioned on the ground, motioning with a sweep of her trailing sleeve for her to do the same. "It was decided by Lord Sesshomaru that as the highest ranking priestess under his command, I would be best suited for the task. Now, shall we begin?"

Training that day turned out to be more difficult than it sounded. At first Kikyo handed her an arrow, instructing her to flare to tip of it with her miko energy. After multiple failed attempts, she was then instructed to meditate to find her center. Finding one's miko energy after having released it only once was a difficult task. She had no idea where exactly to look, how to look, or even what her energy felt like. Her mind held only vague memories of what it had felt like when her energy had burst from her body, and after over half an hour of searching, Kikyo kindly murmured that it would take time for her energy to build back its strength and be able to correctly identify it.

"You're exhausted, Kagome. I believe that will be enough for today."

"Yes…Thank you again for teaching me, Kikyo sama…"

* * *

><p>Wandering back towards her room and paying no real attention to where she was going, Kagome let out a loud 'oomph' when she ran into a solid chest. <em>"Oh for the love of…!" <em>Before she could even look up at the person she had bumped into she was slammed against the side of the wall. Her head rapped against the unforgiving stone and left her seeing stars, gasping at the pain that exploded behind her eyelids. Warm breath ghosted unnervingly close to her forehead.

"I told you, _bitch, _you don't belong here!" a voice sneered. Kagome blinked to refocus her eyes, and almost groaned at the dark eyes and crooked nose that met her gaze. It was none other than Daitaro Shunsuke, the self-acclaimed hater of warrior women.

"W-what are you…?" She found that it took more concentration than she would have liked to form a simple sentence. Wriggling around only made him tighten his hold on her arms to such a degree that she couldn't help but yelp.

A dark smirk spread across his lips when she finally hung limp in his grip. "Women are only good for one thing, Kagome-_chan,"_ he purred. He leaned forward until his lips hovered next to her right ear. "Following a man's orders."

She was going to tell him where he could shove his notions about submissive women until they both heard a throat clearing in the overly quiet hallway. Peering past her captors ridiculously large shoulders, she grinned at the fidgeting figure of Kohaku. "Daitaro-san, I suggest you put Higurashi-chan down."

"Heh, and what do you think you can do about it, squirt?" the taller man snarled. Kagome winced as his arms tightened around her biceps.

A glint appeared in Kohaku's eyes as his hand casually fell on the hilt of his dagger that was poking above his red obi. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt your nose. It looks like it's been broken a time or two already."

"Is that a threat?"

The freckled youth shrugged. "Perhaps, Daitaro-san. I only ask that you release my friend."

After a tense moment of glaring between the two men, one of whom was turning increasingly red with rage and developing a twitch in his right eye, Daitaro finally released Kagome to crumble to the ground. "This ain't over, bitch. And you'd better watch yourself, Kohaku; I can make your life hell."

Waiting until the bully was thoroughly gone; Kohaku visibly slumped with relief and scrambled over to his friend to pull her to her feet. "Boy am I glad he left."

"Thank you, Kohaku…" Kagome said. She gifted him with a small smile, causing his almost permanent blush to spring back into existence. The boy escorted her as far as he dared into the left wing before excusing himself and heading back to his own room.

As she slid into the cool sheets of her futon Kagome clenched her hands. _"That's the second time now that I wasn't able to defend myself. The only reason I defeated Suikotsu was because of my miko energy, which was a fluke in and of itself, because I didn't know it was even there. And if Kohaku hadn't shown up when Daitaro had me pinned…damn, but I'd probably have a black eye and a few broken bones." _Her eyelids drooped when the past few days' exhaustion finally caught up with her. _"I've got…to get…stronger…"_

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that I didn't want Kohaku to be quite so shy. He's still silent for the most part, and adorably cute, but protective when it comes to friends. He is in military training, so I thought it would be better if he had a wee bit more of a 'backbone', if you will. <strong>

**Just for those interested in this kind of thing, the meaning behind Daitaro Shunsuke: Daitaro basically means great first son (Kinda shows that his family has a bit of an ego themselves for naming him that, eh?). The 'Shun' in Shunsuke means speed or quick. I could of course be entirely wrong, because I used online resources, but they seemed reliable enough. If I made a mistake in translation, please feel free to correct me. Also, please excuse the possible drones of grammar or spelling mistakes. I have yet to find a beta.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement and for stopping by to read my humble story. I hope you'll continue to give me feedback and constructive criticism! -Master of all Perv's, out!**


End file.
